It is common practice for a housing for a brake booster to be manufactured from a front shell which is joined to a rear shell through some type of lancing operation, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,766. In this type booster, the front shell and the rear shell have the same diameter and as a result a uniform appearance is produced. In an effort to increase the output of brake boosters various methods have been devised to double the size of the housing while maintaining the same effective diameter. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,146,682; 389,547; 3,517,588; 5,076,142 and 5,323,689 disclose various tandem brake boosters wherein a front shell functions as part of the housing for a plurality of movable wall to produce an output force which is greater than a single brake booster. In this type tandem brake booster the increase in size or length is normally achieved by an increase in the front shell. The increase in physical size in the front shell requires larger stamping equipment and under the hood space than corresponding shells for a single brake booster. These tandem brake boosters function in an adequate manner but at an increase in the weight and may not be acceptable for some customer's applications. In an effort to reduce the weight of a brake booster it has been suggested that a lighter weight or gauge material could be used for the front and rear shells if the forces generated during braking could be directly transmitted from a master cylinder to a wall that separates the engine compartment from the passenger compartment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,069; 4,783,964, 4,790,235; 5,072,996 and 5,447,030 disclose such structure wherein bolts that connected a master cylinder to a brake booster extend through the interior of a brake booster and are attached to the wall of a vehicle. In the type of structure the movable wall, which is sealed with respect to the bolts, most often slides on the bolts to create a desired braking force. Unfortunately, the sliding surface on the bolts and the cross-sectional diameter for carrying the forces do not provide a resulting brake booster with optimal non-frictional resistance, sealing capability or strength requirements. In an effort to separate the responsibility for these components, brake boosters have been manufactured with tubes therein to provide uniform sliding surfaces for movement of the wall while bolts are sized for the desired strength needed to resist deflection. The bolts being installed by an end user to attach the brake booster to a wall of a vehicle. Recently some end users have decided that it is desirable that manufacturers provide a complete brake booster with all components attached thereto for installation on the wall of a vehicle.